Surprises
by Audrey Brackett
Summary: Mulder comes home to a lil surprise...


AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
TITLE: Surprises  
RATING: PG-13 for...situations. Nothing *too* bad.  
SUMMARY: Mulder comes home to the surprise to end all surprises.  
ARCHIVE: If you want it. Just send me the link, is all I ask.  
EMAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
FEEDBACK: One word--yes!  
CATEGORY: Humor, M/S married  
SPOILERS: Slight one for "Anasazi"  
DISCLAIMER: Alexa and Nicky Krycek, although not present, are mentioned. They're Jennifer Collesel's, not mine. I'm borrowing them from her. Kate Mulder is mine. Everyone else is CC&co's.  
NOTES: Um...this is what happens when I have entirely too much time on my hands and several skipper (Scully/Krycek) friends. Everyone's going to be extremely out of character, but that's ok because it's resolved. This isn't an A/U, actually. This is definitely the strangest part of the Kate Mulder series! I think I was on crack when I wrote this, but that's irrelevant! :)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Fox Mulder came home to a strange uncertainty. He had the oddest feeling something was wrong...and they had never called him "Spooky" for nothing.   
  
The bathroom door was shut, and he could hear the faint splashing of water within. Kate was at school, so it couldn't have been her. Scully had told him she'd be working all day. She'd either gotten home early...or there was an intruder in the house. An intruder who was taking a bath. Right! *That* made a whole lotta sense. But maybe Kate or Scully had gotten home, and an intruder had--heaven forbid--killed one of them, or was attempting to!   
  
Mulder ran to the window, and looked out at the driveway. His wife's car was there. It was her. Mulder sighed with relief, and grinned. His wife did love her bubble baths.  
  
He thought he'd surprise her. The door was unlocked when he tested it. He heard his wife's throaty chuckle. Ah, she was waiting. He stepped inside the bathroom...and they could have scraped his jaw off the floor.  
  
Scully was in the bathtub, all right...but she had company.  
  
Alex Krycek.  
  
Scully giggled despite herself, and dipped her upper body lower beneath the bubbles, covering her breasts. So now she was suddenly shy--with him?! Mulder couldn't believe this!  
  
His mouth moved, but no words came out.  
  
Krycek looked up at Mulder, and smiled. Mulder could only see his chest above the bubbles, and for that was eternally grateful. "Care to join us? I mean, after all, you *do* have first dibs on her..."  
  
Mulder was frozen in shock. He'd come home to find his wife and Alex Krycek in a bubble bath, and then Krycek invited him in?! This was too much.  
  
Mulder heard the front door open and close, and he knew Kate was home. If he'd been in his right mind, he'd have found a way to...ahem, divert her. But since his mind wasn't exactly working right then--and given his luck--Kate strolled smack dab into the center of the situation. She stared at the couple in the bathtub, shocked.   
  
"Oh, my G...how *could* you?!"  
  
Well, at least one of them still had some sense left. Mulder waited for the reply. He'd like to know the answer to that question as well.  
  
"Well, Katie, honey...it just sort of happened...I'm sorry..."  
  
Given his current state, Mulder took a moment to realize that it was Krycek who was talking instead of Scully. This was simply beyond belief, even for him!  
  
"There's room," Krycek offered, almost as a peace offering.  
  
Kate just stared at them for a second, before her expression changed. "Oh-kay...me and my mother...sharing the same man...God, now *that's* just plain kinky!" She shrugged, and started taking her shirt off. "Oh, well, see ya on Springer."  
  
Had Mulder had the presence of mind, he would have stopped her. He would have done something. He would have just stood there slack-jawed and listened to his 16-year old daughter say, "You know that if Alexa found out about this, she'd shoot first and ask questions later."  
  
And Krycek's assurance, "Alexa won't find out."  
  
What was going on?! Why couldn't he move? Why wasn't he killing Krycek?! Why was he standing by idly, watching this happen...both his wife and his daughter...and Krycek! Why?!  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Mulder awoke with a start. He felt a small hand on his arm, comforting.  
  
"Krycek!"  
  
Scully pulled herself up beside him, soothing him. "Shhh...you're awake now, Mulder. It's all right. Nightmare again?"  
  
He nodded, relieved beyond words, but still shaken.  
  
"The one where Krycek kills your father?" his wife guessed.  
  
He shook his head. "No...worse. Much worse. Where's Kate?"  
  
"In her room...asleep, would be my guess."  
  
"Where's Krycek?" he demanded.  
  
Scully pulled back, a little surprised by the force of the question, but she was used to it. "No one knows, babe. Alexa's gonna kick his ass when she finds him, though."  
  
"You haven't seen Krycek?"  
  
"Not for awhile."  
  
"And Kate hasn't?"  
  
"Not unless you count Nicky...but they're just friends."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Mulder settled back down, and pulled his wife close. "Scully?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never leave me, would you?"  
  
"Of course not," she assured him, then sighed. "Damn those abandoment issues..."  
  
"That's not it, I mean you'd never leave me for another man, right?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Good." He allowed himself an uncertain pause. "Would Kate?"  
  
"Mulder, she's 16. I daresay the possiblity exists."  
  
"But not Krycek?"  
  
"Have you been taking illegal drugs again?" Scully teased.  
  
"No...no...just me and my paranoid self, is all."  
  
She chuckled, and put her head on his shoulder. "You just better be glad I love that. Don't ask me why, but I do."  
  
"Believe me, I am."  
  
"That's good to hear. Now go back to sleep."  
  
Sheesh..Mulder thought...he'd dreamed that Scully was cheating on him with Krycek and Kate was sleeping with him too? What on earth had been going through his head? Well, whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen.  
  
But if it ever did, there was no way he was going to stand by and let it happen! Maybe he should bring Alexa along in such a case, just for insurance...  
  
The End  



End file.
